Último Respiro
by Cotito
Summary: Él frente al piano y yo justo a su lado. Luego su mano en mi corazón y yo solo asentí. Era el momento que había estado esperando. Drabble.


**Este fic lo publiqué antes con otra cuenta (Philana) que fue hackeada, es por eso que se repite, si es que alguien la leyó antes. Saludos!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola, bien son las 03.09 de la madrugada y después de una divertida sesión de fotos con mis papás y mi hermana comencé a escribir este Drabble, el primero de mi intento por ser una escritora. Pensé que tal vez como les debía un capítulo de "El es un Maniquí, les podía calmar las ansias (a quienes las tengan) de mi falta de compromiso.**

**Es el rimero que escribo, por lo que espero tengan piedad con este y bueno si les gusta, puedo escribir uno cada vez que me demore mucho con una actualización, ya que son más cortos.**

**No sé cuales son reglas para un escrito como este, pero leí que se podían hasta 500 palabras y este tiene un poquito más. En fin eso es todo.**

**Agradecer a las angelitas que leen mis escritos y que nunca me fallan, un beso y espero que disfruten.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba otra vez frente a su piano. Los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, al igual que la comisura de su boca, del mismo modo en que sus labios ligeramente abiertos se inclinaban de modo leve hacía la derecha. Sus manos se movían con delicadeza sobre las teclas del piano, como si se tratara de la más suave tela. Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido, que si no fuera por precisamente, esas manos, parecería una estatua, pero la más hermosa de las estatuas esculpidas en el mundo. Mientras que las notas inundaban el lugar de manera fuerte e imponente.

En ese lugar todos eran más fuertes que yo, haciéndome sentir como la más insignificante criatura. Quería ser fuerte, tan o más que ellos, pero era imposible, cómo tantas cosas que deseaba en ese momento y que ellos me negaban.

Quería ser como ellos y ellos lo evitaban.

Lo amaba y él me hacía odiarlo.

Tenía claro que él sabía que yo estaba ahí, era más que evidente que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. En esa casa todos los podían escuchar y nadie los atendía, hacían sus oídos sordos ante el reclamo de mi cuerpo al desear ser como ellos.

De pronto los sonidos se hicieron más rápidos apoderándose por completo de él, las notas, mi sangre, mi olor, pero no yo, todo el mundo lo tenía, todo era deseable menos yo. Detestaba esto, saber que estaba rendida ante él y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pero vamos, sabía que tampoco querría hacerlo.

Se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que yo acortaría la distancia y me sentaría a su lado, como una costumbre que ya comenzaba a fastidiarme, porque no podría evitarlo y caería en las redes de su poder, ese maldito poder que lo hacía irresistible. Y lo hice, caminé con calma intentando resistirme sabiendo que era inútil y la sonrisa ahora más clara en su rostro me lo demostró, él sabía que había ganado y yo estaba feliz de ser la perdedora, solo esta vez.

Me senté a su lado y las notas se suprimieron de inmediato. Pero esta vez los pálpitos de mi corazón se hicieron tan rápidas que no le hacían comparación con las de un colibrí, estás eran tan fuertes que si hubieran hecho daño a los oídos de los integrantes de esa familia, los hubieran destrozado.

Ahora se volteó para quedar frente a mí y solo recién abrió los ojos. Unos ojos que nunca de los meses que lo conocía, había visto. Eran negros, tan negros que sabía, no había bebido en largo tiempo. Su mano derecha se movió y se posó lenta y tímidamente en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón, sonrió con soltura y emitió un leve gemido para luego reemplazar su mano con su oído.

Tenía miedo.

Estaba emocionada.

No sabía que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Estás segura? –dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

En un principio no supe a que se refería, pero luego sus labios besaron tiernamente mi pecho y subiendo con calma hasta mi cuello, haciéndome sentir por primera vez, el filo de sus dientes. Y supe de qué estaba hablando.

Yo asentí y el suspiro. El mordió y yo respiré por última vez.


End file.
